Shared Cookie
by Mizuuu
Summary: Aunque no lo aparente la soledad puede hacer que las personas hagan locuras, se hace cualquier cosa por dejar de sentir ese vacio en el pecho, pero que pasa si la unica persona que crees que puede entenderte es un completo desconocido? Sasusaku y Naruhina
1. el sueño

Shared Cookie

Las personas simplemente pasaban a su alrededor. Tal vez por que estuvieran demasiado ocupados con su destino o solo por que no querían ponerle atención al chico rubio que estaba de pie en medio de ese gentío. A pesar de que todo se movía, él era lo único que permanecía inmóvil. No sabía por que estaba ahí ni por que no se movía. De lo único que estaba conciente era de su soledad. _¿Cómo es posible estar rodeado de tanta gente y aún así sentirse tan solo? _se pregunto a sí mismo. De repente sintió una mirada a sus espaldas. Se volteó lentamente para encontrarse con la mirada de otro chico. La única persona que al parecer, lo notaba. Era bastante parecido a él, sin embargo, no eran iguales. Ese chico tenía el cabello de su mismo color, rubio, pero en un tono más opaco. Aún así, lo que más destacaba eran sus ojos, unos ojos de color rubí intensos. Esos ojos rubí se quedaron mirando la cara de perplejidad de Naruto. El rostro del otro chico cambio hasta que sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa, un sonrisa malévola…

En ese instante Naruto despertó de su sueño. Con la respiración agitada y bañado en sudor se sentó en su cama. Ese maldito sueño llevaba acosándolo desde hacia semanas, ya estaba harto. Se desperezó y se incorporó en su pequeño departamento. Hoy era su primer día de clases, y no le hacia ni pizca de gracia. Entraba a cuarto año. Suspiró al pensar que por muy poco había pasado de año. Se animó, este era uno nuevo ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Después de haberse bañado y vestido con el uniforme del colegio, un saco negro abierto sobre una camisa blanca de botones y un pantalón verde oscuro (solo imaginenselo!! XDDD), tomó un plato y se sirvió de su rámen favorito (hay cosas q nunca cambian jaja). Mientras comía con aire ausente, los recuerdos de su última pesadilla empezaron a aflorar en su mente. ¿Por qué había estado soñando lo mismo desde hacia tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué ese sueño lo ponía tan nervioso? Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que le quedaban diez minutos para llegar al colegio. Terminó su rámen y salió corriendo de su casa. No tuvo tiempo para seguir pensando en su extraño sueño.

Llegó al instituto justo cuando la campana daba su último toque, _Apenas _pensó. La mañana transcurrió normal, después de la acostumbrada asamblea de principio de curso, Naruto se dirigió a su clase, la 4ª. Se sentó en un escritorio y empezó a escuchar música viendo hacia la nada hasta que un cabello rosa llamó su atención. _Sakura-chan esta en mi clase!! _Pensó alegremente. No pudo contener una sonrisa hacia la chica a lo que ella respondió con una mueca de asco.

Con una última campanada todos se sentaron y el profesor entro en al aula.

-Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y voy a ser su profesor de literatura y también su tutor. (sip de milagro llego temprano XD)

Hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

-Para empezar con las presentaciones quiero que conozcan a su nuevo compañero, Uchiha Sasuke.

En ese momento un chico de ojos y pelo negro como la noche y piel nívea como la nieve entró en el salón despertando un sonido de admiración entre todas las chicas de la clase, incluida Sakura, para desgracia de Naruto. La verdad el muchacho era bastante guapo, las chicas del instituto Konoha jamás se habían topado con tanta perfección, ni siquiera el más guapo del instituto estaba a su altura. Ninguna le quito los ojos de encima ni dejó de comérselo con la mirada mientras el pelinegro recorría el camino hasta situarse al lado de Kakashi-sensei.

-Ahora por que no te presentas, Sasuke-kun?- Pregunto Kakashi-sensei con una sonrisa que estaba cubierta por una bufanda q le tapaba toda la boca.

-Hmph- fue la única respuesta de él.

_Presumido _pensó Naruto.

El resto de las clases transcurrieron con normalidad. El chico nuevo se concentraba en la clase y no parecía darse cuenta de las miradas enamoradas de sus compañeras y las miradas envenenadas de sus compañeros. Durante el recreo, mientras escuchaba música, en la transición de una canción a otra, Naruto captó el fragmento de una conversación.

-… sí! Escuche que toda su familia murió en un incendio cuando el tenía 12 años!

En este punto Naruto ya le había bajado todo el volumen a su reproductor de música.

-¿Enserio? ¿Es huérfano?

-Sí, pero no parece que eso le importe a las chicas, están babeando por el tipo.

-¡Sí! Solo por que tiene una "cara bonita". Estoy harto de que los huérfanos acaben con nuestra diversión.

Tres pares de ojos se clavaron en la espalda de Naruto. Todo el instituto sabía que él no tenía familia, pero no por eso demostraban lástima hacia él, aunque una parte de sí agradecía eso enormemente, más bien los estudiante solían rechazarlo y no solo ellos, la mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo le ponían mala cara cada vez que lo veían. Todo esto se debía a una sencilla razón: todo el pueblo conocía su historia y sus orígenes. Su madre había muerto al darle a luz y su padre no era muy respetado que digamos. Su padre había sido un delincuente que había matado a varias mujeres en el pueblo antes de ser atrapado y ejecutado. Había dejado un desastre y ahora Naruto debía cargar con la responsabilidad de lo que su padre había hecho, por si no fuera poco el parecido con su padre lo delataba a cada lugar que iba.

Sin embargo, Naruto no se había percatado de ninguna de esas cosas. Su atención había quedado en dos palabras "… es huérfano". _¡Igual que yo!_ Pensó. Ese chico frío y de rasgos afilados estaba completamente solo en el mundo, igual que él.


	2. los dos estamos solosque porqueria no

**Bueno, aqui esta la segunda parte espero que sea de su agrado jeje!! **

**este me quedo mas largo que el anterior asi que disfrutenlo ^_^  
**

* * *

Los dos estamos solos… ¿Qué porquería no?

El primer día de clases había terminado y todos los estudiantes se dirigían hacia sus casas. Todos menos cierto rubio de ojos azules que se encontraba en la azotea del instituto. No era como que tuviera mucha prisa por irse, después de todo, quién quiere ir a un lugar donde nadie lo espera? Estaba escuchando música y viendo hacia el cielo, pensando aún en aquel chico de pelo negro con destellos azules en las puntas. No había conocido a nadie en su misma "situación" desde que había estado en el orfanato. Incluso ahí todos lo trataban con desprecio, aunque Naruto nunca dejó que eso le afectara, siempre sonreía, había descubierto que las personas se desconcertaban cuando lo veían sonreír y eso era mil veces mejor que las miradas de desprecio. En toda su vida solo había encontrado a una persona que no le había mandado esa mirada, Jiraya. Ese "viejo pervertido", como solía llamarlo Naruto, lo había encontrado cuando Naruto escapó del orfanato a los nueve años. No había soportado ver como los otros niños eran adoptados por sus nuevas familias y él, a pesar de ser el que más tiempo tenía ahí, siempre quedaba solo. Jiraya lo había encontrado y lo había criado desde entonces, siempre había sido como un padre para él. Pero Jiraya se había ido desde hacía varias semanas para buscar inspiración para su nuevo libro, cuyo tema Naruto había decidido no saber. Aún así, le seguía mandando dinero a Naruto mensualmente para que pudiera mantenerse, ya que, según Jiraya, lo mejor que podía hacer a su edad era estudiar. _Solo por que aún no ha visto mis notas _pensó el rubio. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en las comisuras de sus labios.

Aunque Naruto quería mucho a Jiraya, sentía que el anciano no lo entendía por completo. Pero había encontrado a alguien que quizás sí lo hiciera. Naruto estaba conciente de que lo más probable era que no encontrara a un amigo en ese chico, la mayoría de las personas se cansaban de su hiperactividad y su sonrisa alegre, que parecía estar pagada a su rostro con goma. Pero este chico se veía serio y frío y lo más probable era que no pudiera resistir ni cinco minutos cerca de Naruto. Aún así sentía la necesidad de hablar con ese tal Sasuke, alguien que tal vez lo entendiera, aunque tan solo fuera un poco, solo necesitaba hablar con alguien, empezaba a creer seriamente que si no hablaba con alguien pronto quedaría mudo de por vida.

-Además, ¿Qué puede salir mal?- se dijo en voz alta con una sonrisa.

Lo había decidido, al día siguiente hablaría con ese chico, no había vuelta atrás.

No se dio cuenta que unos ojos perlados lo miraban a través de la ventana de la puerta que conducía a la azotea.

Al la mañana siguiente, después de su ya habitual pesadilla, Naruto despertó y se alistó para ir al instituto. Al llegar, se detuvo en frente de la puerta de su clase. Estaba nervioso y en realidad no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que le iba a decir al Uchiha, no tenía mucha práctica hablando con las personas, menos con ESE tipo de personas. Respiró hondo y entró al salón. Nadie se percató de su presencia como de costumbre. Pero ahí estaba él, apoyado en la mesa del escritorio con los ojos cerrados y la barbilla sobre sus manos (posición tipo Sasuke!! ^0^), se veía totalmente aburrido en ese lugar, como si prefiriera estar en cualquier sitio menos en aquel.

-Ettooo…- un dudoso Naruto se plantó frente a él.

El Uchiha abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos de un azul eléctrico de un chico parado frente a él.

-Eres Sasuke Uchiha, ¿cierto?

-Hmph- fue su "respuesta"

_No es muy parlanchín que digamos, genial, solo para empeorarme las cosas _pensó Naruto.

-Ettooo… Creo que no nos hemos presentado, soy Naruto Uzumaki. Gusto en conocerte- dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa radiante.

El pelinegro se le quedó viendo con indiferencia. No le importaba lo más mínimo aquel chico de cabello rubio y alborotado. Había notado como se comportaba en clases, era el típico muchacho ruidoso que no se quedaba callado por nada. _Un completo imbécil_ pensó. Naruto ya estaba empezando a retractarse al ver que el Uchiha lo miraba molesto. Con la cabeza baja se dispuso a ir hasta su asiento, aunque no llego muy lejos por que todas las chicas del salón se le pusieron en frente. Se quedó perplejo, las mujeres de su clase nunca se molestaban en dirigirle la palabra.

- Mira Naruto, no te atrevas a volverte a meter en el camino de Sasuke-kun, entendiste?- le dijo una chica de ojos celestes.

- Sí! Mira que si le haces pasar un mal rato a Sasuke-kun te las vas a ver con todas nosotras- dijo otra de pelo castaño.

- Y una cosa más

Una voz que venía desde detrás de la multitud de chicas salió para ponerse justo en frente de Naruto, era la voz de Sakura. Naruto sintió como si un yunque de cien kilos cayera en su estomago, por que a como estaba la cosa, ya sabía cuales iban a ser las palabras de la pelirrosa.

-Si le vuelves a hablar en ese tono a nuestro querido Sasuke-kun, te arrancaremos la cabeza me oíste?!

- Como quieran, no es como que me importe mucho lo que pase si muero.

- Créeme que eso es lo que todos llevamos esperando desde hace tiempo.

Naruto ignoró a todas las chicas y se sentó en su lugar, se puso sus audífonos (ya saben, tipo los de Yho de Shaman King, siempre he querido unos de esos!! ^_^) y se dispuso a mirar hacia la ventana mientras esperaba a que comenzara la clase. ¿Por que se había comportado de una forma tan grosera hacia la chica que le gustaba? Ni él mismo lo sabía, era como si no fuera él, el hecho de que Sakura hubiera defendido a Sasuke lo había molestado. Cada vez que se enojaba, era como si alguien tomara el control de su mente, aunque después de esos momentos Naruto no comprendía muy bien por que se había enojado. Ya estaba acostumbrado, siempre le pasaba de pequeño, conforme fue creciendo esos pequeños "ataques" fueron disminuyendo pero a veces aparecían de ves en cuando. _Nos estamos volviendo locos_, dijo su Inner, _primero hablar con ese tal Sasuke y ahora responderle así a Sakura-chan, amigo estamos perdiendo la cabeza_. _Cállate _se dijo Naruto.

- Oye Sasuke-kun, quieres comer conmigo?

Era la hora del almuerzo y todas las chicas estaban revoloteando alrededor de Sasuke, esperando que atractivo chico le dijera que si a alguna. _Se ven completamente desesperadas_ se dijo Naruto, _cierto, pero ya quisieras que ellas estuvieran así contigo jeje…_ dijo Inner. _Cierto, pero no es así, así que cállate_, le ordenó.

Naruto se había acostumbrado a comer solo desde que era pequeño, así que tomo un paquete de galletas de su bulto y se dispuso a ir a la azotea. Le encantaba este lugar, era tranquilo y nadie se molestaba en ir hasta ahí para amargarle el día. Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ya había alguien ahí, _el presumido_ pensó, _que estará haciendo sin su club de fans?_

Estaba de espaldas a Naruto con untar de audífonos colgándole de las orejas, por lo visto no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de otra persona ahí. Por otro lado, Naruto se quedó inmóvil por la sorpresa, la verdad no sabía que hacer. _Puedes ir a hablarle, aquí no esta su club de fans_ dijo Inner, _sí pero ya viste lo desastroso de hoy en la mañana_ se respondió a sí mismo (estos están completamente locos, ya he visto en varios fics como se hablan así mismos, aunque no pude evitar poner esa parte XD). _Tal vez ahora sea diferente_, Naruto no supo como responder a eso. Respiró hondo y se acercó al pelinegro apoyándose en la verja.

- Oye- dijo para llamar su atención

El chico hizo caso omiso al rubio.

- Hey!- dijo un Naruto ahora enojado por la falta de respuesta.

El moreno se volteó a verlo. ¿Qué quería ahora ese idiota?

- ¿Podrías quitarte ese aparato para que podamos hablar de forma civilizada?

El ojinegro lo volvió a ver con el enojo escrito en sus ojos, pero era difícil enojarse con una persona que te sonreía de esa forma, nunca nadie le había sonreído así, como buenos amigos (aclaro XD), se quedo sorprendido al pensar en eso, aunque la disimulo de tal modo que Naruto no se dio cuenta de sus emociones. De mala gana se quitó los audífonos, o eso le pareció a Naruto.

- ¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó el ojinegro

- Bueno resulta que este es el lugar donde suelo comer y me sorprende encontrar a una persona aquí, corrijo, me sorprende encontrarte a TI aquí solo- dijo Naruto sin quitar su sonrisa.

- ¿Y?

- Bueno que creí que estarías comiendo con tu club de fans.

- Las mujeres son un molestia, en especial esas.

- Depende desde el punto en que lo veas

Ambos se quedaron callados por un rato, hasta que el sonido de unas tripas finalizó el silencio, en parte por las carcajadas de Naruto al no solo escuchar a su estómago reclamando comida, sino al escuchar también el de Sasuke, en cuyas mejillas había aparecido un tenue tono rojizo. Parando sus carcajadas, el rubio abrió su paquete de galletas y le ofreció una al pelinegro.

- ¿Quieres una?- le pregunto el ojiazul con una de sus sonrisas deslumbrantes

- Hmph- dijo su compañero y tomo la galleta para llevársela a la boca y masticarla con lentitud

Pasaron lo que quedaba del almuerzo en la azotea, no hablaron mucho pero el silencio no era para nada incómodo. Estuvieron toda la hora de almuerzo ahí, parados viendo las nubes. Hasta que la campana les avisó que era hora de volver a clases.

- Sasuke-kun, ¿Dónde te metiste durante el almuerzo? Esperábamos poder comer contigo

- Sí Sasuke-kun! Estábamos muy emocionadas por que comieras con nosotras!!

- No nos vuelvas a hacer eso Sasuke-kun!

En el momento en que pusieron un pie en la clase, las chicas se abalanzaron sobre Sasuke como un montón de perros hambrientos sobre un trozo de carne, dejando a Naruto, que había entrado con él, a un lado, como siempre.

-Nee nee Sasuke-Kun, me puedo sentar detrás de ti?- pregunto una chica de pelo rubio.

-Ni lo pienses Ino, yo seré la que se siente detrás de él- dijo otra.

-Ninguna de las dos se va a sentar detrás de Sasuke-kun, por que yo me voy a sentar ahí.

Y así empezó la pelea de las chicas sobre quien se iba a sentar detrás de su querido Sasuke-kun (como es posible que las mujeres peleen por eso??). Mientras las chicas peleaban, Naruto notó (de milagro) que "Sasuke-kun" no iba a aguantar por mucho tiempo más antes de explotar pues ya estaba harto de sus estupideces. En ese momento decidió ir en auxilio de su compañero.

-Lo siento chicas, seré yo quien se siente detrás de Sasuke-kun- dijo el rubio para asombro de todos poniéndole el brazo alrededor del cuello al pelinegro y más asombroso aún, este no hizo esfuerzo alguno en apartarse.- Cierto?

-Hmph- fue la respuesta del Uchiha.

Y así los dos amigos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, ante la mirada asombrada de todos los presentes, sin prestarles la más mínima atención.

* * *

**Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**

**pero no olviden dejar reviews**

**Necesito las criticas jaja!! pero no sean muy malos conmigo ok?**

**Otro dia subo el tercer capitulo... cuando lo invente o me llegue la inspiración jeje!!  
**


	3. Parejas

**Bueno aquí esta la tercera parte.**

**Se que tarde mucho jeje... Gomene, es que estaba esperando mas reviews pero al final no me contuve y decidi subirlo jaja!!**

**En todo caso espero que les guste**

**Ya nos los molesto más espero q les guste jeje!!**

* * *

Parejas…

Su sueño había cambiado. Ya no era el mismo que lo había estado acosando semanas atrás. No, este era diferente. Estaba de pie, en la entrada de una habitación oscura con piso de madera, pero él no se había fijado en la habitación. Su vista estaba clavada en dos bultos inmóviles al final de la sala.

-Sasuke… Jiraya… - dijo en un susurro.

No podía ser verdad, no creía en lo que estaba viendo, simplemente era imposible.

-Sí, son ellos- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Se giró lentamente. Nunca había escuchado esa voz antes, pero sabía a quien pertenecía. Al darle la espalda a los dos bultos se encontró cara a cara nuevamente con el chico de su otra pesadilla. Lo veía con esa sonrisa que hacía que se le pusiera la carne de gallina, aún en sueños.

-Y sabes que es lo mejor?- continuó el chico- Que tu fuiste el causante.

-N-No…- tartamudeó- Yo no podría… Yo jamás… Por que yo…?- no pudo terminar ninguna de esas frases, estaba horrorizado por que por alguna razón, sabía que él era el culpable.

Despertó a las tres de la madrugada. Un sudor frío lo bañaba y su respiración no parecía querer clamarse. Sentía una presión en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta. Conforme fueron pasando los minutos su respiración se fue calmando y la presión y el nudo desaparecieron. _Solo fue un sueño, nada más que un sueño_, se dijo para tranquilizarse. _¿Qué clase de sueño era ese?_ Pensó. Definitivamente prefería su vieja pesadilla a esta, por lo menos la otra no lo dejaba tan alterado. ¿Porque su cerebro no quería que tuviera una noche de sueño decente?

Se levantó de su cama y fue a darse una ducha. Sabía que faltaban horas para tener que ir al instituto, pero no se creía capaz de volver a dormir.

___________________________________________________

- Y dime Sasuke, has hecho nuevos amigos?- le preguntó su hermano mayor.

- Nadie que te importe- respondió secamente

- ¿Por qué eres así Sasuke? Sabes que solo me intereso por tu vida.

Siguió caminando en silencio. No le gustaba que su hermano se "interesara" por su vida. En realidad, había muy pocas cosas que le gustaban a Sasuke Uchiha y su hermano no era una de ellas. Le hartaba que Itachi fuera mejor que él en los deportes y en las notas. Simplemente no era una de sus personas favoritas, pero lo soportaba, después de todo, era su hermano y su única familia además.

Cuando llegaron al instituto se separaron. Itachi se fue a hablar con sus amigos y Sasuke siguió de largo hasta su clase. Al entrar vio una masa de pelo amarillo dormido sobre un escritorio detrás del suyo. Se acercó y movió el hombro del chico.

- Oye dobe, despierta, con tus ronquidos no voy a poder concentrarme- dijo el Uchiha sin mucho ánimo.

Sin embargo, el rubio se dio media vuelta y siguió durmiendo, ignorando a Sasuke. Recuerdan que dije que muy pocas cosas le gustaban a Sasuke Uchiha? Bueno, una de las cosas que más odiaba era que se le ignorara cuando se tomaba la molestia de hablar con alguien. Cerrando los ojos, tomo uno de sus libros, bastante grueso por cierto, y golpeo a Naruto en la cabeza con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz.

- AUUUU!!!! TEME!!- exclamó el rubio mientras se frotaba la cabeza con ambas manos- si querías despertarme podías haber sido más delicado!

- Lo intenté, pero a los dobes como tu solo a patadas se les puede despertar – concluyó.

En respuesta obtuvo a un Naruto fulminándolo con la mirada.

- No es mi culpa que te quedes dormido cuando deberías estar poniendo atención en clase, no es como que te valla tan bien como para darte ese lujo, ¿Qué no puedes dormir en tu casa?- preguntó el pelinegro, se estaba empezando a preocupar de que su amigo se pasara la mayor parte de las clases durmiendo. Aunque dormía la mayor parte de la clase, a Naruto se le estaban empezando a ver unas ojeras debajo de sus ojos. ¿Qué tanto hacía para que no pudiera dormir en su propia casa?

- Créeme que lo intento, pero últimamente no he podido dormir muy bien, ya se me pasará- dijo el rubio bostezando, no quería decirle a su amigo que por culpa de una estúpida pesadilla no podía dormir. Solo se burlaría.

En ese momento (después de media hora de retraso) entró Kakashi-sensei a la clase.

- Buenos días, para empezar la clase quiero decirles que van a hacer un trabajo en parejas- de inmediato toda la clase empezó a repartirse para estar con sus amigos- y yo voy a hacer las parejas- concluyó, provocando un sonido de desencanto por parte de casi toda la clase.

Luego de explicar el proyecto, empezó a repartir las parejas. Eran de hombre y mujer. Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó el semblante del Uchiha. _Genial, simplemente genial_ pensó Naruto con sarcasmo. Toda la clase se había enterado de su repentina amistad con Sasuke Uchiha pero solo las mujeres habían cambiado su actitud para con él (me encanta decir para con!! XD), creyendo que así lograrían ganar algunos "puntos" con el Uchiha a través de su amigo. Aunque le gustaba que las chicas ya no lo trataran como si no debiera estar ahí, estas se estaban volviendo una verdadera molestia. Además, Naruto sabía lo que su amigo pensaba acerca de ESAS chicas y no se creía capaz de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. _Ahora voy a tener a una chica encima TODO el día haciéndome preguntas sobre ese teme y hablándome TODO el día sobre él, perfecto_.

- Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga- anunció el profesor.

Una ancha sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Naruto, quien giró el rostro para encontrase con los ojos perlas de la Hyuga al final de la clase. Al momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con unos azul eléctrico, la chica se puso roja como un tomate y bajo la mirada aún sonrojada. Hinata era la única chica de la clase (por no decir del colegio entero) que no besaba el piso por el que caminaba Sasuke. Era su día de suerte.

- Sasuke Uchiha y…- todas las chicas esperaron con ansias el nombre de la afortunada- Sakura Haruno

Dos sonidos se oyeron: un suspiro de decepción, de parte de casi todas las chicas del salón, y una pequeña carcajada silenciosa, por parte de Naruto. Aunque al principio a Sasuke le había molestado la presencia de las chicas, este se había dado cuenta de que tener a varias chicas cumpliendo todos tus caprichos era… bastante conveniente. Sin embargo, Sakura, la chica que parecía ser la presidenta de su club de admiradoras, se había dado cuenta de la clase de chico que era Sasuke y ya no lo perseguía como las demás, aunque seguía sintiendo algo por el Uchiha. Seguramente lo que Sasuke esperaba era no tener que hacer nada para el trabajo ya que una chica se iba a ocupar de eso, pero no contaba con que le asignaran a Sakura. _Kami-sama, eres grande! Ahora Sasuke pagara por ese golpe que me dio jeje!!_ Pensó Naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara, definitivamente el karma existía.

- Que molestia- fue lo único que dijo el Uchiha, ahora iba a tener que hacer parte del proyecto, _genial_ pensó. _Aunque hubiera sido peor si me hubiera tocado una de esas locas que buscan cualquier escusa para acercarse a mi, puede que esto sea interesante_.

______________________________________________________________________

- Oye Sasuke, deberíamos ponernos a hacer el proyecto de clase de Literatura lo más rápido posible, no crees?- le decía la chica de pelo rosa intentando por todos los medios que el chico se interesara por el proyecto, aunque parecía ser una misión imposible. Esta chica parecía ser tan molesta como todas las demás, solo que en una perspectiva diferente. Aunque debía admitir que era mejor que cualquiera de sus fans.

- Hmph- fue su respuesta.

Las clases habían terminado y el pelinegro se dirigía a la salida del instituto con una persona que parecía no entender el significado de "non grata" a su lado. Para mejorar las cosas su hermano estaba esperándolo recostado sobre una de las paredes de la salida. _Genial, otra molestia_.

- Hola Sasuke! Quien es esta? Tu novia?- dijo en tono burlón el mayor de los Uchiha, mientras cierta chica de cabello rosa se ponía del mismo tono que un tomate.

- Claro que no, imbécil!- replico en tono frío.

- Mmm... Tienes razón, ella es demasiado linda como para ser tu novia- dijo tendiéndole la mano a la chica- Me llamo Itachi, soy el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

- Y-Yo soy Sakura, Sakura Haruno- dijo mientras tomaba la mano que le ofrecieron, a lo que Itachi respondió dándole un suave beso, haciendo que la pelirrosa se sonrojara aún más.

La verdad era que Sakura era bastante bonita. Su pelo de un extraño color rosa, completamente liso. Le llegaba un poco mas abajo del mentón pero dos mechones caían en su cara, resaltando sus grandes ojos de un verde pálido. Todo esto no le pasó desapercibido a Itachi, que estaba encantado de conocer a una chica tan linda. No entendía por que estaba con su hermano y más aún, por que este no aprovechaba la oportunidad con tan hermosa dama, pero de algo estaba seguro, él no desperdiciaría la oportunidad como su hermano.

- Encantado, Señorita Sakura- dijo mostrándole una sonrisa- Si perdona mi atrevimiento, ¿por que una persona como mi hermano anda acompañado de tan hermosa damisela?

- Hmph, es mi compañera de proyecto- replico el pequeño de los Uchiha un poco enfadado.

- Ya veo, si que eres suertudo hermanito- su "hermanito" le devolvió una mirada asesina- Señorita Sakura, le apetecería tomarse un café conmigo? Conozco un lugar donde hacen los mejores cafés de la ciudad- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la chica, mientras su hermano experimentaba una furia homicida que no tenía idea de donde había salido.

- E-Es muy amable de su parte Itachi-senpai- contesto la ojiverde un poco sonrosada por las palabras del muchacho- pero debo volver a casa, mi madre debe estar preocupada, en otra ocasión estaré encantada- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa haciendo que los dos hermanos se quedaran embobados.

- Claro y por favor dime Itachi- dijo reponiéndose al instante

- De acuerdo…- dijo apenada la chica- hasta luego, Itachi-kun-dijo con una sonrisa- Sasuke- dijo seria.

Luego se marchó y los dos hermanos hicieron lo mismo caminando en la dirección contraria sumidos en un profundo silencio, hasta que Itachi decidió romperlo minutos después.

- Es una linda chica- comentó

- Hmph, una molestia.

- Sin embargo, no creas que no me di cuenta de la cara que pusiste cuando ella sonrió, parecía que se te iba a salir la baba jajaja!!

- Deja ya de hablar idioteces, quieres- dijo el menor de los Uchiha sonrojado, aunque jamás lo admitiría.

- Como quieras, pero si tu no aprovechas la oportunidad con esa chica, yo si lo haré. No soy tan baka como tú.

- Hmph- fue la "respuesta" de su hermano pequeño.

Itachi suspiró. Sabía que su hermano nunca admitiría que le gustaba una chica y menos enfrente de su persona, pero sabía que en el momento en que lo descubriera se iría de lleno contra él y ahí si iba a ser la guerra. Después de todo, ambos eran Uchiha y Itachi sabía que cuando su hermano quería algo, luchaba hasta el final para conseguirlo. Debía conquistar rápido a esa chica o su hermano se la iba a quitar. Sonrió. Nunca pensó que pelearía con su pequeño hermano por una chica, aunque Sasuke no lo supiera aún.

* * *

**Bueno que les parecio? Al principio no estaba muy segura pero una amiga me dijo que le cambiara unas cosas y asi lo hice jeje!!**

**En el proximo cap voy a hacer mas sasusaku y despues de ese va a haber naruhina (una de mis parejas favoritas debo decir XD)**

**Grax a los que me escribieron reviews jeje!**

**Miisuzu: **Mi best friend! Grax por leer mi humilde fic!! eres la mejor jajaja!!

**adrifernan19: que dicha que te gusto! intentare subir los capis lo mas rapido que pueda ok? **

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap y no olviden dejar reviews!! necesito saber q les gusto y que no para asi poder mejorar!!

Me despido


	4. Celos

**Bueno aqui esta el cap, perdonen si me demore jeje... el punto es q aqui lo tienen**

**Como van a notar este cap esta escrito desde el punto de vista de Sasuke asi q por ahora me voy a enfocar en Sasusaku**

**luego me ire por Naruhina jeje**

**Bn espero q disfruten de este cap ^_^**

* * *

Celos

El sonido de su despertador lo sacó bruscamente de sus sueños. ¿Qué clase de sueño había sido ese? ¿Porque había soñado con… con… Sakura Haruno? ¿Cuál era su problema? La chica le parecía una molestia, como casi todas sus compañeras de clase, aunque debía admitir que esa pelirrosa era un poco diferente a las demás. Al parecer, era la única chica de la clase que había estado bajo su hechizo, como solía llamarlo su hermano, y había escapado. Esa chica de extraño pelo rosa y ojos verdes… hermosos ojos verdes. Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de esa idea. ¿Pero cual era su problema hoy? Parecía q ese sueño le había afectado la cabeza. Él nunca había tenido esa clase de ideas raras sobre las chicas. Él era Sasuke Uchiha por todos los cielos! Se suponía que eran las chicas las q soñaban con él, no al revés. Para él las chicas de su edad no eran más que un estorbo y estaba orgulloso de pensar así, de hecho, se burlaba constantemente de los pobres diablos que caían rendidos ante una chica, le daban lastima. Entonces, ¿Por qué rayos había soñado con un cabello rosa y un par de ojos verdes?! Suspiró. No era tan grave después de todo, solo había pasado una vez no? Lo más probable era que no volviera a pasar.

Decidió irse a bañar para alejar esas "estúpidas" ideas de su cabeza. Luego se puso el uniforme del colegio, un saco negro con el emblema del instituto del lado derecho, una camisa blanca de botones por debajo de este ligeramente más larga que el saco y unos pantalones verde oscuro (me lo como entero de solo imaginarlo ^_^). Luego bajo a la cocina para coger una tostada y salió corriendo hacia el instituto, ya que por culpa de sus "cavilaciones" había perdido bastante tiempo y se le había hecho bastante tarde.

Al llegar a su clase, encontró una escena que se estaba haciendo bastante habitual. Naruto durmiendo en un pupitre. Suspiró. Se estaba cansando de despertar a su amigo todos los días, pero en fin, era muy divertido verle la cara a Naruto cuando por fin llegaba a despertar. Una mezcla de asombro, dolor, ya que Sasuke siempre le pegaba con el libro más grueso que tuviera a la mano, y sueño. Demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar.

Se acercó a Naruto sin molestarse siquiera en no hacer ruido ya que el rubio tenía un sueño bastante pesado. Tomó su libro de Biología, el más grueso que poseía y se dispuso a darle lo más fuerte que pudiera. Cuando estaba a punto de asestarle el golpe en la cabeza, vio su expresión. Algo en esa expresión hizo que se detuviera en seco. Naruto parecía estar reviviendo el peor de sus temores y el estar asustado no era habitual en él, quien siempre estaba sonriendo sin importar lo malas que fueran las cosas. Aunque eran amigos desde hacía unos cuantos meses, Sasuke sentía que conocía bastante de Naruto, como si hubieran sido amigos durante toda la vida pero aún así, Sasuke no había logrado saber el mayor temor de su mejor amigo. Eso era algo que solo Jiraya sabía. Nadie más y Naruto planeaba que se quedara así.

- ¡¡NO!!- gritó el rubio, despertando y asustando a todos los presentes.

Tenía la respiración muy agitada y unas cuantas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente. Al darse cuenta de que seguía en el salón de clases suspiró y volvió a poner su cabeza en el pupitre, pero esta vez no se atrevió a cerrar los ojos.

Dobe- lo llamó su amigo

Ah! Buenos días teme- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa como siempre, aunque no era muy convincente.

¿Qué estabas soñando para que te levantaras gritando como un loco?

Ah… Etto…- lo habían atrapado. No iba a contarle su sueño, de eso estaba seguro. Además, ¿de que serviría?, dudaba mucho que Sasuke supiera de algún modo para acabar con su pesadilla, y no estaba dispuesto a someterse voluntariamente a sus burlas- Etto… soñé… soñé que alguien se estaba comiendo el rámen que yo había ordenado, fue horrible!- dijo fingiendo un escalofrío.

Hmph- mentía y Sasuke lo sabía. Naruto era demasiado honesto, ósea, un mal mentiroso y Sasuke muy perceptivo. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de sacarle la verdad por las buenas o a punta de librotazos, el profesor entró al salón.

El día pasó lentamente y Sasuke no tuvo oportunidad de volver a preguntarle a Naruto sobre su sueño. Ya cuando habían acabado las clases y estaba dispuesto a ir y preguntarle de una vez por todas, lo vio irse con una muy sonrojada Hinata hacia la salida, lo que le recordó que ese día Sakura iba a su casa a hacer el proyecto de literatura. En ese momento un cabello rosa llegó a su lado.

¡Sasuke!- dijo una pelirrosa enojada- llevo buscándote horas por todo el instituto! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿No habrás olvidado que hoy vamos a hacer el proyecto a TU casa, cierto?

Hmph

Esta bien- suspiró la chica- vamos

A la salida se encontraron con Itachi, el cual estaba encantado con que Sakura fuera a visitar su casa, aunque fuera solo para hacer un proyecto. Durante todo el camino hasta la casa de los Uchiha, Itachi y Sakura se la pasaron charlando animadamente. Sasuke se limitaba a fulminar a su hermano con la mirada, no sabía por que, pero sentía una gran necesidad de asestarle un buen golpe en la cara. _**Pues es obvio que quieras pegarle, esta hablando, no mejor dicho, se esta ligando a la linda de Sakura-chan **_dijo su inner. _Y a mí que me importa que este hablando con ella? No es como que sea de mi propiedad o algo así _se respondió a sí mismo. _**OH, pero bien que te gustaría que lo fuera cierto? **__Como crees? Esa chica es una molestia, como todas. Después de este proyecto, si tengo suerte no me volverá a hablar. __**Claro, como si no te gustara esa chica**__. Estas loco?! _(si Sasuke, la vocecita en tu cabeza esta loca ¬¬) _claro que no me gusta! __**Ajá, sí claro y nosotros somos la persona más carismática del planeta. **__Ya cierra la boca, sino te juro que voy a un psicólogo para que me diga como deshacerme de ti de una maldita vez! _(jeje… esto lo saqué de otro fic pero me pareció demasiado divertido XD). _**… **__Mucho mejor. _

Llegaron a la casa y Sakura e Itachi venían riendo por un chiste que había contado este. Sasuke dejó su mochila a un lado, sacó su cuaderno y un lápiz y se sentó en la mesa del comedor para empezar con el trabajo.

Eres muy chistoso Itachi-kun- dijo la pelirrosa secándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

Y tú eres preciosa Sakura-chan- dijo mientras ella se sonrojaba ante el comentario y a Sasuke se le rompía el lápiz en la mano por haberlo apretado con tanta fuerza. _Genial. __**Ya te dije lo que pienso y esto solo lo refuerza. **__Cállate._

G-Gracias Itachi-kun…

Solo digo la verdad. Por cierto, podrías aceptar mi oferta de la vez pasada? La de irnos a tomar un café?- le preguntó.

Yo… No sé… Tenemos que hacer el proyecto y…

Puede ser cuando terminen, nos tomaremos nuestro café y luego te llevo a tu casa, di que sí!- le dijo con cara de perrito.

Esta bien- dijo al fin la ojiverde.

No te molesta, cierto hermanito?- dijo dirigiéndose a su hermano con un tono de burla en la voz.

Por que debería? No es nada mío como para que me importe con quien anda o no- _**Aunque bien que te gustaría **_dijo inner. _Cállate. _

Su hermano sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Sakura, quien se volvió a sonrojar y se dirigió a la mesa para sentarse frente a Sasuke.

Estaba leyendo unas hojas con información para su proyecto, ya la había leído varias veces y para ser sinceros no había entendido nada. Como era posible que hubieran tomado algo tan sencillo como el análisis de una obra y lo hubieran transformado en un montón de palabras sin ningún sentido? Al principio había pensado que este sería un proyecto fácil, pero las cosas se estaban complicando. Ya sentía como una arruga de preocupación se estaba formando en su frente y eso no pasaba a menudo, pero unas pequeñas risas lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

¿Se puede saber que te causa tanta risa?- preguntó Sasuke con un tono irritado en la voz.

Jaja… Nada, nada, es solo que tenías una cara graciosa.- dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa- Siempre estas serio así que es bueno ver que tienes más de una expresión para variar jajaja! Además, no pensé que llegaras a verte tan…- la chica hizo una pausa para buscar la palabra que encajara- lindo. Sip, eso era.- luego volvió a poner la mirada en la hoja para seguir con su trabajo.

No se fijó en la mirada incrédula ni del tenue rubor que se habían apoderado del chico sentado frente a ella. ¿Ella le había dicho que se veía "lindo"? Él no estaba acostumbrado a eso, normalmente las chicas se referían a él como "sexy" o "guapo" y esos eran los adjetivos más decentes con que lo habían calificado. Sin embargo nunca la habían dicho que se veía "lindo" por que, afrontémoslo, con una cara seria todo el tiempo y unos ojos fríos como el hielo no se podía decir que Sasuke Uchiha fuera lindo. Esta chica era diferente. Pero había algo que no entendía aún.

Oye, por que cambiaste tan rápido? Me refiero a que cuando entré eras como todas las demás pero a la semana siguiente dejaste de perseguirme- podía ser un Uchiha, pero aún así sentía curiosidad hacia esa anomalía, nunca le había pasado.

Bueno para empezar cuando entraste me pareciste una persona diferente- dijo la chica sorprendida por la pregunta, pensando en su respuesta- luego me di cuanta de que no eras lo que parecías, además me di cuenta de lo patéticas que se veían las demás y la verdad me desagradaba verme como una de ellas- cuando termino le dedicó una sonrisa- además siento que fui una tonta al "enamorarme" así de fácil de una persona que acababa de conocer.

La verdad era que a Sakura no le gustaban los chicos como Sasuke. El tipo de chico presuntuoso que se valía del "enamoramiento" de las chicas para su conveniencia. Aún así, Sakura era una persona educada y no le iba a echar eso en cara. Había sido educada para tratar bien a las personas aunque no le cayeran bien. Algunos lo llamaría hipocresía pero a ella no le gustaba sacarle los defectos a las personas, si una persona le caía mal prefería alejarse pero ya que le tocaba hacer el proyecto con el Uchiha, prefería tratarlo bien, era más fácil hacer el trabajo así.

Hmph- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, esa chica lo intrigaba cada vez más, aunque jamás lo admitiría.

Aunque debo admitir que has cambiado bastante desde que empezaste a juntarte con Naruto

Cambiar? Como si yo fuera a cambiar por alguien.

A veces cambiar es bueno, más por una persona que te importa- dijo la chica dedicándole una gran sonrisa que hizo que él se sonrojara, aunque volteó la cabeza para que Sakura no se diera cuenta.

_**Por Kami-sama, es tan linda! Como es posible que estés perdiendo el tiempo? **__Cállate. _En ese momento Itachi entró en el comedor, para "felicidad" de Sasuke.

Oye Sakura-chan- dijo el pelinegro asomando la cabeza por la puerta- ya se esta haciendo bastante tarde, por que no dejan el proyecto para otra ocasión? Después de todo todavía tienen tiempo para entregarlo no? Además, tu mamá se va a preocupar si no llegas pronto a casa.

Tienes razón- dijo la pelirrosa consultando su reloj- supongo que lo podremos terminar la próxima vez en mi casa.

Perfecto, ahora vámonos. Yo te llevaré a tu casa- dijo Itachi con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras su hermano pequeño volvía a romper otro lápiz- Vámonos, Sakura-chan.

Los dos salieron por la puerta principal.

- Maldición- fue lo único que dijo el menor de los Uchiha antes de tomar su abrigo y salir por la misma puerta, asegurándose antes de que ni Sakura ni Itachi se habían dado cuenta de que él los iba a seguir.

* * *

**Bueno espero bastantes reviews de acuerdo? **

**Necesito de su apoyo para seguir escribiendo si? tambien me gustaría q opinaran de lo q les gusta y lo q no jeje**

**Como por ejemplo me gustaría saber si les gusto el inner de Sasuke jeje... lo puso por que me parecio gracioso pero si no les gusta lo cmbio para el proximo capitulo**

**asi q dejenme sus reviews!! el proximo cap prometo subirlo mas rapido jeje!!**

**Gabe Logan: **que dicha q te gusto! espero que te haya gustado este cap jeje!

**adrifernan19:** que bueno q te gusto jeje!! Grax por el review, gracias a ellos es q continuo escribiendo jeje! ^_^


End file.
